Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting control information.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been extensively developed to provide various types of communication services such as a voice or data service. Generally, a wireless communication system refers to a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). The multiple access system includes, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, a Multi Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system, etc.